A little scream, little cry, little laughter
by Achlys-Nyx
Summary: Último capítulo.Cuatro ojos se clavaron sobre el detective consultor que esta vez no supo deducir cuando era el momento de callar. / Inspirado en la canción Not your fault de Awolnation. El resumen es muy malo, lo siento.
1. A little scream Un pequeño grito

**Fanfic 02**

**Nuevo fic, algo más largo que el anterior y espero que mejor escrito… xP**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic y me alegro de que gustara, xD.**

**CAPITULO 1: A Little Scream (un pequeño grito)**

-Sherlock no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-John, no sé por qué te molesta tanto.

El ambiente en el 221b de Baker Street estaba muy caldeado. La pelea había comenzado apenas hace cinco minutos pero el motivo se remontaba a hace unas horas.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Muchas gracias por la ayuda chicos, realmente andábamos un poco perdidos con este caso._

_El inspector detective Lestrad era uno de esos hombres afables que adoraban su trabajo. Su despacho estaba lleno de papeleo sobre casos sin resolver que el mismo se dedicaba a ordenar y clasificar, dejando los más destacados para cedérselos al único detective consultor. Y no era porque él mismo no quisiera hacer ese trabajo, realmente le encantaba ayudar a mantener la paz en Londres pero sabía reconocer cuando no eran capaces de avanzar y por suerte o por desgracia (depende de a quien preguntaras en Scotland Yard) Sherlock estaba dispuesto a resolver aquellos que consideraba suficiente misteriosos y a la altura de su intelecto. Sí, el pequeño de los Holmes. Difícil de tratar, pero aun así un buen hombre, él no lo dudaba. Había tenido la suerte de conocer a los dos hermanos Holmes. Tan brillantes y tan diferentes. Sherlock sin duda era la mejor ayuda en su trabajo. __Mycrof… Mycrof era increíble sin duda, trabajaba para el gobierno (o él mismo era el gobierno), pero además era el hombre que había co__nseguido hacerle disfrutar de su tiempo libre, porque aparte del trabajo, Lestrad no tiene mucho (o tenía). Su vida sentimental había pasado por un gran bache y se había centrado exclusivamente en su trabajo, hasta que redescubrió lo que era la vida lejos de crímenes, robos y delitos en general. Eso era Mycrof._

_Pero no es de Mycrof y Lestrad de quien hablamos. No. Es del caso, eso, el caso que Sherlock había resuelto en apenas una hora._

_-Chsss, ¿Un poco perdidos?- Sherlock y su simpática manera de decir de nada._

_-Sherlock.-Y John haciendo de moral de Sherlock. Sin duda una pareja extraña y excepcional._

_Sí. Pareja. Desde hacía apenas una semana esos dos cabezotas que se habían empeñado en negar sus sentimientos hacia el otro, uno alegando no tenerlos y otro asegurando que él no es gay, por fin habían dado el gran paso (que sin duda todo Londres pensaba que ya había sido realizado hace mucho y que a ninguno de sus conocidos cercanos pareció asombrar lo más mínimo) y habían reconocido quererse. Por fin._

_-Por cierto, felicidades. -Lestrad sonrió con su sonrisa más sincera hacia John y luego Sherlock. Una sonrisa dulce, y aun así con un pequeño toque de 'yo ya sabía que sucedería' y un poco de burla, muy poco._

_John correspondió con otra sonrisa, ésta más grande y luminosa, de felicidad, alegría aunque escondiendo un poco de vergüenza y un 'lo sé, pero me costó verlo'._

_Sherlock simplemente rodó los ojos quitándole importancia al hecho de que el inspector lo supiese. _

_-¿Cómo lo has…?-John hizo el amago de preguntar cómo lo sabía si ellos aun no lo habían hecho público._

_-Mycrof. - Sherlock y Lestrad a la vez aunque queriendo decir cosas muy diferentes._

''_En serio John, tengo que explicártelo todo. Es evidente.''_

''_Verás él me lo contó.''_

_-Vaya… tenía que haberlo sospechado. Felicidades a ti también Lestrad. Ya era hora._

_-Mira quien fue a hablar._

_-Lestrad, si no tienes más casos para mí nos marchamos. -¿Por qué tantas felicitaciones?, Sherlock estaba cansado ya de Scotland Yard, demasiada policías mediocres. Y esa señora que no paraba de repetirle a un policía que su marido había desaparecido cuando era evidente que se había fugado con la sirvienta más joven._

_-Sherlock no seas aguafiestas sólo estamos charlando un poco, no te matará ser más amable, ¿Sabes?- Vaya y ahora encima tenía que aguantar que John lo llamara aguafiestas. ¿Qué clase de insulto era ese?_

_-No creo que sea motivo de celebración que estemos saliendo, John.-Cuatro ojos se clavaron sobre el detective consultor que esta vez no supo deducir cuando era el momento de callar._

_-Sherlock, para mi es motivo de felicitación que dos amigos míos sean felices juntos.-El pobre Lestrad pensaba en serio que conseguiría hacer entender a Sherlock lo que significaba preocuparse por un amigo._

_-¡Oh! Amigos. Vamos Lestrad… ¿Debería yo felicitarte por tener sexo con Mycrof en tu despacho?_

_-¡¿Qué?-John realmente no esperaba conocer esa clase de datos sobre Lestrad y Mycrof. Su cuerpo se había tensado y su postura corporal dejaba claro que estaba preparado para lanzarse a Sherlock si seguía haciendo comentarios como ese.- ¡Sherlcok! Eso es la vida privada de Lestrad y tu hermano, no deberías deducir ese tipo de cosas._

_Lestrad había cogido un tono rojizo demasiado intenso. Quería desaparecer. Maldito Sherlock. ¡¿Cómo? .¿Su ropa, un papel movido, una mirada a la mesa en una milésima de segundo?_

_-El condón en la papelera. Demasiado obvio.- Maldita esa aura de suficiencia que le rodeaba._

_-Sherlock, deberías alegrarte por ellos… igual qu-_

_-Oh, vamos John… el amor es inútil. ¿Por qué debería alegrarme por algo que no produce ningún tipo de ventaja?_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Sherlock, lo que le dijiste a Lestrad fue muy grosero.

Por suerte la señora Hubson no estaba en casa ya que había ido a visitar a un familiar, porque si hubiera estado se hubiera alarmado por la discusión que se estaba produciendo en el 221b.

Una discusión que llenaba toda la casa que apenas unos minutos antes estaba en completo silencio.

La cocina con los restos de uno de los experimentos de Sherlock sobre la mesa y la nueva mini nevera que John había comprado especialmente para la conservación de restos humanos y demás para que estos no quedaran mezclados con la comida. El cuarto de baño que ahora compartían con ambos cepillos de dientes cada uno en su respectivo vaso perfectamente colocados en la encimera. Con las toallas, una junto a la otra, en la percha cerca de la ducha que a veces hasta compartían (con la escusa de ahorrar tiempo). El dormitorio, que anteriormente había pertenecido a Sherlock pero que ahora se vería tan vacío sin todas las cosas de John en el armario o las estanterías. Ese dormitorio donde ambos compartían el sueño y hacían el amor. Porque ya no había más dormitorio que uno, quedando otra habitación vacía que ambos habían empezado a reformar para utilizarla de almacén de todos los datos acumulados de todos los casos que el detective había resuelto con ayuda del doctor y algunos anteriores. Hasta el salón con su cálida chimenea, con unas nuevas fotografías de ambos de jóvenes (por separado) y otras más nuevas donde aparecían juntos y sonrientes que habían sido colocadas cuidadosamente en marcos, con las tazas del té que habían tomado juntos esa misma mañana aun sobre las mesitas junto a los sillones, con el violín bien guardado y colocado sobre la mesa, con el ordenador (de John, aunque era usado casi indistintamente por ambos) aun abierto desde el que John escribía todas sus aventuras, con ese cojín tan conocido por ambos y que ninguno sabía exactamente de donde había salido, con todo.

Sí, todo el piso que era una prueba más de que ambos se complementaban y compenetraban perfectamente. Todo. Todo fue inundado por la mayor discusión que habían tenido. Gritos que no parecían encajar en ningún rincón. Gritos que mataban el silencio. Gritos que desgarraban ambos corazones.

-John, vamos… tampoco ha sido para tanto. -Sherlock sonaba malhumorado. Realmente no entendía por qué John se había molestado. No había mentido ni utilizado (demasiado) a Lestrad.

-Lestrad estaba siendo amable. Podrías esforzarte un poco más en conservar a nuestros pocos amigos, ¿no crees?

-No me gusta que se metan en mi vida personal.

-¡Pero tú puedes ir deduciendo lo que te dé la gana sobre los demás!

-¡Prácticamente me lo estaba gritando! –Su tono se elevó junto con la del doctor.

John estaba empezando a ponerse muy rojo. La ira lo dominaba completamente. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho aquellas cosas? Y aun quedaba lo peor…porque marcadas con fuego habían quedado las últimas palabras de Sherlock justo antes de marcharse: _`` Oh, vamos John… el amor es inútil. ¿Por qué debería alegrarme por algo que no produce ningún tipo de ventaja?´´_

¿QUÉ SIGNIFICABA ESO?

-¿Y lo último que has dicho?¿A qué coño te referías?-Su mirada era seria y su expresión dejaba claro que estaba intentando contener toda la ira. Sherlock se asustó, realmente no había visto demasiado al militar que había dentro de John y no sabía lo acojonante (no podía expresarlo de otro modo) que resultaba ser el que recibiera esa mirada, ser su objetivo. Sabía que se había metido en un buen lío, pero no sabía cómo parar aquella pelea y no creía estar equivocado. John lo estaba acusando injustamente y eso lo enfadaba.

-Te refieres a que es inútil.-No preguntaba, estaba claro que se refería a eso, y más claro quedó cuando John endureció aun más su mirada ante el recuerdo de las palabra inútil.- No estoy equivocado. No representa ninguna ventaja.-Como su hermano ya se había encargado de recordarle hace algún tiempo.- Por lo que es inútil, aunque tampoco es una desventaja clara, claro que podría ser utilizada en mi contra. Pero como en algunos experimentos, hay que arriesgarse para conocer el resultado. – Si creyeran en algún dios Sherlock podría haber jurado por él que aquellas palabras las dijo con la total convicción de mejorar el asunto, aunque el resultado fue justo el contrario.

-Así que lo nuestro no es nada. Inútil. Que te quiera es inútil para ti, plantearte quererme sin duda más aun. ¡Esto es solo un experimento más!-John había explotado completamente y ahora gritaba enfurecido más aun que antes si esto era posible.- ¡Como mezclar dos sustancias para ver si explotan! -Sherlock estaba completamente conmocionado y no conseguía articular palabra alguna.- Pues sí, ha explotado. ¡Y nos estamos quemando!

John no era un experimento. Eso pensó el detective, pero sin embargo lo que dijo fue completamente diferente, seguramente movido por el ambiente tan tenso que había y porque estaba molesto con John. Tal vez no escogiera las palabras adecuadas, pero creía que le había dejado claro que no era un experimento. Su enfado aumento más aun por el miedo a que aquello se le saliera de las manos. Podía ser una estupidez pero si John iba a enfadarse él más aun. ¿No era John el que estaba dudando ahora?

-¡Ja! –Ni un malo de película hubiera sonado tan frío como él.- No seas idiota, John. ¡Un experimento! ¿Para qué? Cada vez entiendo menos estos estipidos sentimientos. –Casi lo dijo con asco, aunque realmente estaba intentando defenderse desesperadamente del ataque de John, en un cutre intento de hacerse el frío.- ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!

-Claro, para el único detective consultor del mundo Sherlock Holmes los sentimientos son algo menor, despreciables, ¡Inútiles!

Y ahí estaba otra vez la palabra inútil. Aquellas palabras llegaron a Sherlock como una bofetada. Si de verdad existiese eso que llaman alma, la suya tenía un arañazo en toda la cara. Pero… ¿Era eso lo qué él pensaba de los sentimiento? Sin duda era lo que hacía ver a los demás.

-Ya tienes algo nuevo que publicar en tu puñetero blog. El gran Sherlock que no sabe nada sobre el sistema solar es además un completo desastre con las relaciones. Un monstruo. Adelante escríbelo. Lo estás deseando.

La expresión de John cambió completamente. El militar se fue para dejar a un hombre pequeño y herido. Triste y confundido. Con una mirada que comenzaba a ahogarse en lágrimas.

-No, Sherlock, yo nunca podría escribir algo así de ti…

Sin dejar tiempo para nada más cogió su chaqueta y salió del piso dando un portazo.

**¡Tralará…!**

**Y dentro de semana y media… la segunda parte! (Serán 3 capítulos en total)**

**Espero que os haya gustado (aunque sea un poco… ^^)**

**Achlys-Nyx!**


	2. A little cry Un pequeño llanto

**Segunda parte … **

**Espero que les guste , ^_^.**

**AVISO: La historia se mueve en dos escenarios distintos, alternándose John, Sherlock, John, Sherlock… menos en la última parte.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: A Little Cry (un pequeño llanto)**

John cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que creía haber usado, dando un portazo que lo hizo estremecer. Bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja pisando fuerte, asegurándose de que Sherlock lo oyera irse.

Estaba enfadado, pero también herido. Conocía a Sherlock,y su carácter arrogante y suficiente pero no esperaba tener estas discusiones con él. Le conocía mejor de lo que Sherlock quería admitir y había aprendido a diferenciar cuando mentía y cuando no, cuando estaba serio y cuando se sentía feliz, había memorizado cada uno de sus gestos para poder saber lo que de verdad sentía el detective. Porque tal vez no fuera tan inteligente como él y no pudiera saber los detalles más íntimos de la gente con un vistazo, pero le llevaba mucha ventaja con respecto a los sentimientos y sabía lo difícil que era ocultarlos. Incluso para Sherlock. Por eso aquel día al volver de aquella cita fallida supo que el detective lo quería (siendo recíproco el sentimiento), y por eso ahora sabía que no mentía cuando decía que para él el amor era inútil.

Las lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. Llorando por Sherlock. Llorando por sus palabras. Llorando por el miedo a perderlo. Llorando por la simple idea de que nunca lo tuvo y aquél día se equivocó, que tal vez no lo quisiera. Nunca se lo había dicho. Nunca.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió, pero no pudo salir fuera. Simplemente no podía. Fuera el mundo seguía su curso. Sin saber nada de ellos, sin preocuparse. Sonriendo. No tenía fuerzas para ver a otros reír. La puerta se cerró por una corriente de aire, dando un fuerte golpe. Y John quedó delante de ella. Con la cara mojada y la mente confusa.

* * *

En el 221B Sherlock se había quedado paralizado ante la última visión de John ante él. Tan triste… tan vulnerable… Aunque en el fondo sabía que John era el fuerte de los dos, y él, él el débil, incapaz de permitirse sentir más de lo necesario por miedo al dolor. El portazo lo hizo estremecer y se quedó mirando la puerta como si esta fuera a darle el secreto de cómo había acabado así. Aunque en realidad no era ningún secreto y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Escuchaba los pasos de John al bajar las escaleras más fuertes de lo que normalmente sonarían. Estaba muy enfadado y pisaba fuerte. Cada pasó enviaba un pinchazo al estomago de Sherlock, o tal vez en eso que la gente llamaba corazón aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el músculo que bombea sangre. La puerta de la callé se abrió y se cerró poco después con un pequeño gran estruendo. Por un momento la pareció que John no saldría, pero solo había sido un deseo suyo, porque estaba claro que se había marchado. El sonido de la puerta se lo decía todo. John estaba enfadado. Y ahora que no lo tenía delante, Sherlock ya no lo estaba. Ahora estaba asustado por lo que había ocurrido porque no sabía cómo asimilarlo.

Casi por instinto corrió a la ventana buscando con la mirada a su compañero, su amigo, su novio. Si aun quería serlo, cualquiera de los tres (y a ser posible todos).

Ya no estaba. Se había ido y él no había alcanzado ni si quiera a verlo marchar.

Su mirada se perdió entre toda esa gente que caminaba feliz. Sin saber nada de él o John. Permaneciendo impasibles en sus aburridas y monótonas vidas.

* * *

John apoyó su frente contra la puerta, luego su brazo derecho… y finalmente se deslizó poco a poco hacia el suelo girando su cuerpo y apoyando completamente su espalda contra la puerta. Sin apenas hacer ruido. Sin apenas respirar.

Y entonces su cerebro empezó a funcionar. A pensar en todo. Todo lo que había compartido hasta el momento. Las lágrimas cesaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció. Pero ese gesto de su boca no era de felicidad, no de la actual. Era melancólica. Una cicatriz de la alegría pasada. Nadie le creería si dijera que el tiempo que ha compartido con Sherlock es el más feliz de su vida. Porque nadie lo conoce como él lo hace. Porque nadie disfruta de las aventuras como ellos lo hacen. Porque nadie se ha tomado la molestia de intentarlo como él lo ha hecho.

Sherlock.

Nació con un cerebro y algo de arrogancia, que sin duda con los años ha perfeccionado. Tan fantástico, todo lo contrario que él que es tan normal, tan ordinario. Pero por alguna razón están juntos y de algún modo disfruta de la compañía del doctor de guerra. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. ¿Los polos apuestos se atraen? Ni siquiera está seguro de que sean polos opuestos. Cómo clasificarías a Sherlock cuando ni el mismo ha sabido que es. Porque no importa lo que diga. No es un sociópata y tiene sentimientos. No importa lo que digan. No es una máquina ni un psicópata.

-Sherlock… -Susurró su nombre al silencio.- No es tu culpa.-Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera nadie.- Cuando no entiendes los sentimientos, los míos o incluso los tuyos. Cuando te grito por tus experimentos o te regaño por tus malos hábitos. No es tu culpa. Siempre has sido así, nunca has intentado ocultármelo, y yo lo supe desde que nos conocimos .¿Sabes?- Su mirada estaba perdida en la línea que dibuja el límite entre dos baldosas.- Estoy loco por ti. Por tus locuras y experimentos. Tus excentricidades y tu violín. Y eso es una buena noticia, así que no te preocupes, solo quería que lo supieras. –Pero él no estaba escuchando esas palabras. Porque debió subir las escaleras y decírselas. Pero no lo hizo. Y se quedó junto a la puerta con la mirada perdida en la línea que separa dos baldosas.

* * *

Tras unos segundos mirando fuera, Sherlock se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sillón del doctor con la esperanza de que tal vez oliera un poco él y esto le aclarara un poco la mente. O le hiciera salir de ese estado.

¿Y si se había pasado? Tal vez John se hubiera cansado de aguantar su comportamiento, que debía admitir que era algo infantil en ciertas ocasiones. Tal vez ya no volvería a prepararle té. Tal vez no volverían a despertar juntos (aunque técnicamente no despertaban juntos puesto que él no dormía demasiado, aunque le encantaba ver al rubio dormir tan plácidamente a su lado). Tal vez…

Su visión se volvió borrosa y su cara se humedeció. Las lágrimas corrían libres por su cara. Esas mismas lágrimas que nunca había querido usar. Porque él era fuerte. Pero que ya no importaba que salieran. ¡Que se fueran todas! ¡No las quería! Lo que quería era a John con él. En ese sillón que ahora estaba ocupando.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse un poco. No podía perder a John. No a John. ¿Le había dicho alguna vez que lo quería? No, nunca. Ni siquiera sabía por qué no lo había hecho. Seguramente por orgullo.

El amor es inútil. El cariño no es ninguna ventaja.

Aun así ya era demasiado tarde. Se había enamorado y lo sabía. En su interior se libraba una batalla entre su yo solitario, frío y lógico y su yo sentimental, humano y pasional. Y en medio estaba él en conjunto, con heridas por la batalla. Porque aunque de cara al mundo siguiera siendo el mismo Sherlock de siempre, había cambiado y ahora estaba sangrando.

-mmm…- Sus labios se movieron formando una sonrisa casi minúscula. Si estaba sangrando, la lógica dice que necesitaba un médico.-John…

Se levantó decidido, cogió su abrigo y salió hacia las escaleras dispuesto a encontrar a John aunque estuviese en el rincón más solitario y escondido de todo Londres.

* * *

Nada más comenzar a bajar las escaleras escuchó como alguien hablaba. No alguien, era John. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta; no se había marchado lejos, como todo el mundo hacía. La cara de Sherlock se iluminó. Tenía que hablar con él y decirle tantas cosas. Pero John estaba hablando. ¿Le había visto? No, estaba mirando al suelo y murmuraba.

-Sherlock… No es tu culpa. Cuando no entiendes los sentimientos, los míos o incluso los tuyos. Cuando te grito por tus experimentos o te regaño por tus malos hábitos. No es tu culpa. –John… Maldita sea, tenía suerte de que John aun estuviese con él. ¿Cómo que no era su culpa? Él había dicho aquellas palabras, aun sabiendo que John no se sentiría cómodo. Nunca le había dicho que le quería o le había dado las gracias por preocuparse tanto por su sueño o su alimentación- Siempre has sido así, nunca has intentado ocultármelo, y yo lo supe desde que nos conocimos .¿Sabes? Estoy loco por ti. Por tus locuras y experimentos. Tus excentricidades y tu violín. Y eso es una buena noticia, así que no te preocupes, solo quería que lo supieses.- No le hablaba a él, porque era evidente que no sabía que estaba allí, pero esas palabras iban dirigidas a Sherlock, sin ninguna duda.

Cuando John dejó de hablar Sherlock sintió unas ganas tremendas de ir y abrazarlo, aunque eso no pareciera típico de él, aunque bien pensado, ¿Qué importaba lo típico?.

-¿John?

El aludido levantó la mirada con sorpresa y se puso rojo por la vergüenza.

-Sherlock… yo… ehm… ¿Lo has…-Dudó por un momento. Su voz temblaba y casi tartamudeaba un poco.- ¿Lo has oído todo?

-Si.- Frío y directo. Siempre sonaba así, incluso cuando no era su propósito.-John… yo…

-No te preocupes Sherlock. No importa.

John volvía a mirar al suelo. Se levantó e hizo un intento de mirar al detective y sonreír, pero lejos de lograrlo solo consiguió una mueca extraña y una mirada empañada.

Sherlock bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se acercó todo lo que pudo a John sin tocarlo, tenía miedo de que si lo tacaba se rompería. Tenía que pedirle perdón. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle eso a John?

-John, escúchame. Escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte, por favor.

Cogió aire y lo expulsó casi con brusquedad. Miró otra vez los ojos enrojecidos (había llorado, seguramente nada más salir del piso, y todo por su culpa) y cansados de su mejor amigo (porque ante todo, John siempre sería su mejor amigo) y tomó fuerzas para comenzar a hablar.

-John, sé lo que he dicho y sé que no te ha gustado. Pero realmente creo que el amor es inútil. Si no pudiéramos enamorarnos seguiríamos viviendo. Seguiríamos reproduciéndonos sin crear ningún tipo de vínculo afectivo y no ocurriría nada. La especie no se extinguiría. –John agachó la mirada. Sherlock siempre tenía que pensar de ese modo tan lógico que casi te hacía pensar que tenía razón aun cuando sabía que no era así.- John, mírame. Déjame acabar lo que quiero decirte.

-¿Aun tienes que decirme más? Sherlock… si no quieres estar conmigo… o piensas que soy una carga… ¿Por qué aceptaste esta relación? ¿Por qué sales conmigo?

-Porque te quiero.- No dudó. Sonó tan directo como siempre, pero esta vez mucho más cálido, parece ser que esas palabras no pueden decirse nunca con un tono frío. Al menos para él sería imposible decírselas a John como le dice que hay que comprar leche o que el muerto murió de sobre dosis (evidentemente) y ese no era un caso a su nivel, o como cuando le decía a un desconocido que su hermano se tiraba a su mujer y ahora los tres tenían una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. No. Esas palabras no podía decirlas así, por eso le costaba tanto pronunciarlas. Eran demasiado sentimentales, más de lo que él creía poder decir y nunca se perdonaría decirlas por compromiso o como un robot, él no es un robot.

-¿Qué?- Y John nunca espero que Sherlock le dijera te quiero por primera vez en el rellano de su casa después de una pelea precisamente porque éste no era capaz de tener sentimientos como la gente normal. Aunque sabía que Sherlock no era gente normal, pero sí tenía sentimientos.

-Oh, vamos John-Rodó los ojos.- Me has oído perfectamente. Te quiero. Sé que el amor es inútil. Pero estoy enamorado de ti y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Ni quiero. Tal vez no tenga ninguna utilidad práctica, salvo aprovecharme de los sentimientos de los demás para sacar información necesaria para los casos, pero existe. Y no soy inmune, no como creía. Déjame acabar-John lo miraba con la expresión incrédula y parecía que hacía el amago de decir algo, aunque nada salía de su boca.- Y aunque podríamos vivir sin amor, lo cierto es que soy feliz. Desde que te conozco soy más feliz. Porque antes solo tenía los casos, pero ahora tengo mucho más. Tengo tu compañía, e incluso la de alguna gente más que he ido aprendiendo a… bueno, algo así como disfrutar, tampoco es que me entusiasme la idea de que la señora Hudson me relate lo que le ha ocurrido a medio vecindario y no quiero conocer los detalles sobre la relación de Lestrad con mi hermano… pero es cierto que me gusta que estén ahí. Que estén vivos. Aunque sí quiero conocer todos los detalles sobre ti. Todo, aunque eso implique perder otros datos más útiles para la investigación, aunque preferiría no perderlos, la verdad.

-Sherlock… eso es muy…

-Lo siento John, por no habértelo dicho antes, por hacerte llorar. No llores más.

Rompió la distancia, ya muy corta entre ambos, y lo besó. Un beso dulce, primero casto, luego más pasional, pero sin invadir la boca ajena, solo disfrutando de la textura de los labios del doctor y de su sabor. Cuando eso no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, se atrevió a buscar la lengua de John, besándose hasta quedar sin aliento. Y al separarse para coger aire dejaron sus frentes unidas para no dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando John pudo ver que los ojos de Sherlock también estaban teñidos de rojo, también había llorado.

-Maldito idiota…-Dijo con burla y sin poder esconder su sonrisa de felicidad.

Continuará…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana…**

**Para el siguiente… sexo de reconciliación y más palabras moñas… y tal vez, solo tal vez (depende de si encaja en lo que escriba o no), veremos una reconciliación con el pobre Lestrad al que Sherlock dejó confundido y dolido (recordemos que también es su amigo) en el primer capítulo… **

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Ñoño? ¿Surrealista? ¿Tal vez mal relatado?**

**Acepto comentarios y críticas constructivas.**

**Hasta dentro de una semana… (o semana y media… hay que estudiar… xP) **


	3. A little laughter Una pequeña risa

_**Anteriormente:**_

_-Lo siento John, por no habértelo dicho antes, por hacerte llorar. No llores más._

_Rompió la distancia, ya muy corta entre ambos, y lo besó. Un beso dulce, primero casto, luego más pasional, pero sin invadir la boca ajena, solo disfrutando de la textura de los labios del doctor y de su sabor. Cuando eso no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, se atrevió a buscar la lengua de John, besándose hasta quedar sin aliento. Y al separarse para coger aire dejaron sus frentes unidas para no dejar de mirarse a los ojos._

_Fue entonces cuando John pudo ver que los ojos de Sherlock también estaban teñidos de rojo, también había llorado._

_-Maldito idiota…-Dijo con burla y sin poder esconder su sonrisa de felicidad._

**Capítulo 3: A little laughter Una pequeña sonrisa**

A estos primeros besos les siguieron más, cada vez más audaces y más exigentes. Sherlock no sabía que era exactamente aquello que comenzaba a crecer en su interior con tanta fuerza pero algo le decía que no debía dejar escapar a John de sus brazos.

Las mejillas de John se habían teñido de un rosado que poco a poco se extendía más y más. Y entonces ahí estaba. Esa mirada. Esa sonrisa. Dulces, penetrantes, tan… John. Desde el primer día que Sherlock las descubrió tras un caso supo que esa sería su expresión favorita y que no dejaría que John la perdiera.

Ahora que lo pensaba había estado enamorado de su compañero más tiempo del que él mismo creía. Una sonrisa más tímida nació de su boca. Un movimiento corto, dulce e ilógico (¿Por qué la simple sonrisa de John lo hacía sonreír a él también?). Su sonrisa no era tan amplia y dulce como la de John, no iba con él, aun así le gustaría mostrarle al doctor lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, Sherlock.

Sherlock abrió los ojos con sorpresa y como acto reflejo amplio un poco más su sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé. ¿No me crees?

-Es difícil creer que yo pueda…

-Idiota

Otro beso los unió, está vez más profundamente hasta que sintieron la necesidad de respirar (ya sabéis, ese acto tan necesario para vivir).

John se abrazó casi posesivamente a Sherlock, como temiendo que cambiara de idea y se marchara o encontrara algo mejor que hacer. Sherlock solo pudo devolverle el abrazo tan bien como supo. No es que nunca antes se hubieran abrazado, pero algo en el abrazo siempre le hacía sentir extraño. Tal vez la cercanía a la otra persona. O sentir el corazón ajeno latiendo tan cerca del suyo. No sabía qué era, pero le gustaba y le asustaba.

-John…- Casi susurró- John, te quiero.

-Lo sé. Yo también.

John alzó la mirada para contemplar directamente los ojos de Sherlock. Realmente tenía unos ojos preciosos, tan claros. Sus pupilas se dilataron con la presencia de ese par de ojos que lo observaban (para gustarle tanto observar a la gente se ponía realmente nervioso cuando la mirada se dirigía a él) y John no pudo evitar besarlo.

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió más confuso y mucho (mucho) más caliente. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y comenzaron los primeros jadeos. Ninguno de los dos iba a dejar que el otro ganara en esa ''guerra''. Los besos empezaron a ser insuficientes y las caricias aparecieron para recorrer y explorar el cuerpo ajeno. Todo era poco y nada suficiente.

John consiguió zafarse un momento de Sherlock para mirarlo. Estaba tan condenadamente sexy cuando se excitaba. Porque sí, estaba muy excitado. Ambos lo estaban. John intento tomar el control de la situación y arrastró a Sherlock contra la pared, justo donde lo quería. Así no podría huir. Sólo esa idea consiguió que en su mente aparecieran todas esas fantasías que había tenido durante un tiempo y ahora podrían ser realidad. Pero cometió un error. Un solo segundo, lo que tardó en abrir el cofre de la lujuria y morder su labio inferior de forma inconsciente fue suficiente para que Sherlock le diera la vuelta a la tortilla. Para cuando John quiso darse cuenta ya era él el que se encontraba atrapado entre su compañero y la pared. Y no puede decir que eso le molestase en absoluto.

Normalmente Sherlock dejaba que John tomara el control en estas situaciones, pero esta vez quería enseñarle que no solo se le daban bien las deducciones.

El primer paso, eliminar todos los elementos sobrantes. Así que mientras besaba a John, en la boca, la mejilla, la nariz (con una pequeña sonrisa de ambos), el cuello… fue apartando toda la ropa de ambos. Todo sobraba.

Sus torsos ya estaban al aire cuando John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba dispuesto a arrancar todo lo que llevaba encima. La idea de hacerlo allí mismo, en el recibidor no le molestaba, no en sí, pero no estaba seguro de las condiciones higiénicas del suelo, además seguro que estaba frío como un muerto. ¡Oh! ¿Qué hacia pensado fiambres* (*muertos) en un momento como este? No. Piensa en Sherlock.

-Sherlock…-Un gemido lo interrumpió. Sherlock ya empezaba a bajar hacia el botón de sus pantalones asegurándose de ir marcando el camino con besos. -Sherlock… el suelo estará sucio… -Otro gemido- y frío.

-En realidad… - Su voz se había vuelto más grave, su mirada más pícara, y su boca teñida de rojo por los besos se torcida en una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, o más bien demasiado bueno - había pensado en algo más vertical.

Y desabrochando el botón y prácticamente arrancándole los pantalones lo elevó hasta dejar ambos miembros juntos y a un pobre John algo descolocado. Ya solo con los calzoncillos encima John intentó agarrarse a Sherlock ''abrazándolo'' con sus piernas y quedando bien sujeto a éste que a su vez se quitaba sus propios pantalones y quedar en la misma situación de desnudez que el doctor.

Lo cierto es que aquello era excitante e incomodo a partes casi iguales, pero ambos estaban ya muy calientes y sólo pensaban en aumentar el roce entre sus cuerpos.

En un intento casi patético de Sherlock por comenzar un movimiento placentero entre su pene ya casi totalmente erguido y el de John sin acabar con los besos que ambos se deban perdió el equilibrio dejando a John separado de la pared y tras un pequeño traspié con sus ahora enrollados y maltrechos pantalones ambos fueron directos al suelo, uniéndose así a la ropa y al frío.

Por suerte el golpe no les dolió demasiado a ninguno de los dos ni hubo ninguna tragedia que lamentar, pero dejo unas caras de susto y desconcierto en ambos que no tenía precio. De golpe John empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya sabía yo que esto no resultaría… JAJAJAJA.

Sherlock no tardó mucho en unirse. Aquello realmente era de risa.

-Esos malditos videos porno. Realmente no ayudan. Todo parece tan sencillo.

John lo miró incrédulo. ¿Videos porno?

-¿Videos…? –Sherlock lo miró asustado, tal vez aquello no era lo adecuado en una pareja. Pero John no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a reír más fuerte aun. – Dios, Sherlock. No puedes intentar imitar un video porno. No son situaciones reales. Míranos.

Cuando las carcajadas de ambos cesaron se miraron.

-¿Cama?

-Sí.

Y casi sincronizados salieron corriendo escalera arriba olvidando toda la ropa y sobre todo a esos pantalones traidores.

Sherlock llegó antes saltando en plancha sobre la cama. John lo miró divertido, parecía un crío. E inmediatamente después saltó sobre él.

-Gané.

-Jajaja, tienes las piernas más largas. Eso es trampa, Sherlock.

-Oh, venga ya John. Ha sido totalmente justo. Has perdido y ahora quiero mi premio.

John alzó una ceja y lo miró con deseo mientras dejaba asomar su lengua que se paseaba por su labio inferior. Empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sherlock y a susurrarle cada movimiento que hacía y lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Sherlock no podía resistirse y mordiendo suavemente la oreja del doctor empezó a bajar sus manos hasta los calzoncillos de John. ¿Por qué estarían aun ahí? Fuera.

Colocó a John totalmente tumbado y él se levanto. Quería verlo, allí tumbado, desnudo, excitado. Su piel morena, su pelo rubio, esa cicatriz, esos ojos tiernos, su cuerpo cálido con músculos ligeramente marcados seguramente por todo el ejercicio que hacía cada vez que salían a un caso y por sus entrenamientos matutinos para mantener el ritmo, su pene erguido, sus cortas piernas,…

-John.- Suspiró casi sin darse cuenta.

Pero sobre todo quería que John lo mirara a él. Quería que viera como se quitaba poco a poco los calzoncillos, primero viéndolos bajar con un poco de vergüenza por su evidente calentón, después alegre al mirarlo a él tumbado allí mirándolo con deseo. Sherlock era físicamente muy distinto. Con largas piernas, su piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello oscuro y casi siempre revuelto, su mirada fría y analítica (exceptuando cuando la dirigía a John), su delgadez casi extrema. Todo era diferente. Pero a John le gustaba que fuera diferente, aunque no le gustaba nada la delgadez, sin duda era peligrosa para su salud.

Cuando Sherlock estuvo completamente desnudo se colocó sobre John y lo besó, primero lento y suave, para después aumentar el ritmo y la intensidad. Pero Sherlock no tenía suficiente, tenía que besar a John en todos los sitios. Descendió por su cuello, siguiendo por su pecho, su estomago (en el que hizo una parada para jugar con el ombligo) hasta acabar en su pene. Besó la punta, con cuidado y de algún modo entre tanta lujuria con cariño. Luego atacó a la cara interna de los muslos de John mientras con una de sus manos masturbaba cuidadosamente el pene, ya muy listo para la acción. John no conseguía decir nada. Sólo gemía y miraba a Sherlock que parecía muy entretenido haciendo lo que quería con el pequeño militar.

-Sherlock… -Consiguió articular entre gemido y gemido.- Si vas a hacerlo más te vale no… no tardar mucho. ¡Joder!

El detective sonrió. Que impaciente se volvía John en el sexo. Aunque él también estaba impaciente, tenía que admitirlo. El sexo había pasado a ser una de sus actividades favoritas.

Cogió el lubricante y con la mano que no estaba ocupada con el miembro ajeno comenzó a acariciar el culo de John. Poco a poco introdujo el primer dedo en el orificio y pronto le siguieron otros dos. Intentaba encontrar la próstata. John siempre la encontraba muy rápido y él no quería defraudarlo.

-He estado investigando sobre el sexo.

-¿En los videos porno? Sherlock, no creo que esos hechos sean válidos para tu investigación. –Gemido- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Era eso lo que buscabas no?

-Sí.

Sherlock estaba contento y de nuevo parecía un niño que por fin sabía cómo encender su juguete. De algún modo se las apañaba para parecer hasta adorable. Maldito loco detective consultor que se comporta como un niño pero siempre lo sabía todo con un puñetero vistazo.

-Sherlock, o empiezas o tendré que moverme yo solito.

-Ya, ya…

Empezó poco a poco entrando. Madre mía, sí que era una sensación placentera y John no parecía estar sufriendo (ese era sin duda su mayor miedo, a la mínima señal pararía). Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro espero un poco para que John se acomodara y entonces empezó el movimiento

John estaba debajo suyo, acompañando su movimiento de caderas y abrazándolo para estar más cerca. Pronto ambos comenzaron a gemir casi al compás mientras se besaban, se llamaban y daban alguna que otra explicación sobre la posición siguiente.

Todo parecía un juego, donde de vez en cuando se cruzaban sus miradas y sonreían e incluso soltaban alguna que otra carcajada porque, tal vez John o quizás Sherlock, soltaba alguna broma que sólo ellos entendían, o acariciaba una zona especialmente sensible, o simplemente porque eran ellos y estaban allí juntos, divirtiéndose.

Las caricias, los besos, los movimientos de caderas, sus miradas, los mofletes rojos de John y la sonrisa pícara de Sherlock. Todo esto y todo lo que simplemente no he podido describir. Todo consiguió que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, abrazando al otro, gritando su nombre y oliendo su aroma a sudor, desodorante y té.

Finalmente Sherlock calló rendido sobre el pecho de John, que no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello y justo antes de caer dormido susurrarle.

-Te quiero.

Y apenas escuchar a Sherlock responder:

-Yo también te quiero John.

-Tendremos que recoger nuestra ropa.-Aunque esto último no recuerda si lo dijo despierto o ya dormido.

Unas cuantas horas después, en un pequeño piso en Londres un móvil suena. Lestrade mira su móvil, no puede ser que sea la alarma, aun es temprano. Pero no, no es su móvil.

-Mycroft… ¿Suena tu móvil?- Dice pesadamente dejando su propio móvil en …, bueno dejándolo caer al suelo. Mierda. Se me ha caído, bah, ya lo cogeré cuando suene la alarma. Piensa aun muy dormido para calcular donde está la mesita. Y se vuelve para mirar al hombre acostado a su lado que perezosamente lee un nuevo mensaje.

-Creo que es para ti.-Dice casi en una risa.

-¡¿Para mí?!...- Y comienza a leer el mensaje en voz baja.- _''Mycrotf, dile a Lestrade que tal vez me pasé. SH''_ . Jajajaja, ¿Es una disculpa?

-Es lo mejor que sacarás de mi hermano.- Dice mientras se abraza a él.- El doctor lo habrá hecho entrar en razón. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Ya no importa.

Y siguieron durmiendo.

_**END.**_

_Sí, podéis matarme (o intentarlo) por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que este sea el resultado._

_No sé si les ha merecido la pena esperar, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer. Y pido disculpas por los nombres mal puestos en otros capítulos (espero que en este estén bien)_

_PD: No, las escenas de sexo no se me dan bien, prefiero leerlas._

_Achlys-Nyx_


End file.
